1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally concerns an electronic system for carrying out the communication between a plurality of electronic devices. More specifically, the present disclosure concerns an electronic system with a “master-slave” architecture for detecting a fault in the system itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic systems with a “master-slave” architecture able to detect a fault of one of the “master” devices are known. This is implemented, for example, by replicating the main master device with a redundant master device, which is synchronized with the main master device. A controller performs (for example, on every period of the system's clock signal) a comparison between the data generated by the main master device and the data generated by the replicated master device: in case a different value between the data generated by the main master device and the data of the redundant one is detected, the controller generates an error signal which indicates a fault in one of the masters.
These systems have the disadvantage of only being able to detect only one fault of the master, but are not able to detect errors of other parts of the electronic system.